Integrated circuit devices can include circuit sections, such as memory circuits, that can be designed for high performance operations. Memory circuits, such as static random access memory (SRAMs) typically have a number of memory cells arranged into one or more arrays composed of multiple transistors. The performance characteristics and yield of the circuit sections in the integrated circuit can be affected by variations in the electrical characteristics of the transistors, such as threshold voltages, current drive, etc., and circuit characteristics, such as offset voltages.
While it is desirable to test transistor characteristics and circuit characteristics within memory cells and other circuit sections of the integrated circuit, data input/output (I/O) paths can introduce leakage currents that can make it very difficult to achieve high fidelity measurements.